A For Effort
by traceyaudette
Summary: Ms. Hailey Clark is Kenny's teacher, she needs to have a conference with his father. After several failed attempts to call and schedule one, she shows up at his house. Tempers flare and sparks ignite as a relationship starts between them. Can Haiely handle the constant dangers? I don't own SOA or any of it's characters except for my OC. An AU story.
1. Chapter 1

She crawled across the floor, leaving a trail of blood before collapsing by the bed. Laying naked in a pool of her own blood, in Opie's bedroom, she pulled a sheet off the bed to cover herself. She heard motorcycles riding into the drive, she smiled to herself hoping it was the Sons coming to the rescue. She heard the front door open, running up and down the halls. She heard voices calling her name, Kenny's and Ellie's names. She was too weak to answer, doors were slamming throughout the house. She tried to crawl her way to the door, but was too weak to move.

She heard Kenny and Ellie yell out for their dad, she closed her eyes, feeling relief they were safe, she'd done her job they were safe. The bedroom door slammed against the wall, she turned her head to see who was coming through the door. She smiled weakly, at Chibs.

"Christ Op...she's in here. What have they done to you Lass?"

Chibs ran to Hailey, trying to stop the bleeding, she was feeling weaker by the minute, she knew she'd lost a lot of blood. She didn't think she was going to make it, Opie was by her side, gathering her up in his arms, tears were in his eyes.

She smiled up at him. "I love you Harry. It was the Nords...Darby...I'm sorry!"

"Hang on baby! I love you Hailey! Just hang on for me!"

She smiled at him one last time before closing her eyes and going limp in his arms.

"HAILEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

She'd had enough of phone calls, he wouldn't return them. She had called him at his home, on his cell phone, at his work, his dad, and nothing. She was fed up with this asshole, and his uncaring parenting. She drove across town from school to the Winston household. She pulled into the driveway, getting out she slammed her car door. She walked up to the door, knocking on it, she was hella pissed, that he was being inconsiderate.

She knocked on the door, it slowly opened, she looked up, suddenly thinking she'd made a huge mistake coming to the house to confront Harry Winston. She squared her shoulders and showed no fear.

"Mr. Winston, I'm Ms. Clark Kenny's teacher we need to talk!"

XXX

Opie took in the 5'5 petite, red head, with the flashing angry green eyes standing on his porch. She was so small, he could pick her up, and snap her in two. He got defensive when she mentioned Kenny's name.

"I don't have time today. You need to call and make an appointment!"

She looked at him. "Excuse me, but I've been trying to do that for weeks! You've been ignoring or avoiding my call. We have to talk!"

She walked into his house, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked at him daring him to throw her out, he had to admit she was a spitfire.

"What did you need to talk about Ms. Clark?"

XXX

"Kenny, is acting out in class. Not turning in assignments."

"He's had a tough year. His mother was killed..."

"I know Mr. Winston...

"It's Opie."

"Opie, I understand that he's been through a rough year, but he can't be disruptive in my class. He needs to do his school work."

She was looking into his eyes, she saw the pain that he had been feeling. The same pain was reflected in Kenny's eyes, she would do her best to try to make his life a little better.

"I'll have a talk with him, Ms. Clark."

"Please call me Hailey." She smiled at him. "I'd appreciate it."

She shared Kenny's grades with him, and what he needed help with, she spent a hour at the Winston house before leaving to head home. She drove to her home, thinking about Opie, and his family. It was a sad situation to be in, Kenny was such a sweet little boy.

XXX

She was sitting at her desk the next morning when Kenny and his dad came into her classroom. She looked up to see the giant of a man, towering over her desk.

"Good morning Kenny, Opie."

"Good morning Ms. Clark. I'm sorry for disrupting class and not doing my work. I promise to better."

She looked down at Kenny, she put her hand on his chin. "All is forgiven, go out and play for a little while." She smiled at the little boy, he ran out the door to play.

"Good morning Hailey." His voice was smooth, he smiled at her, his brown eyes looked warm and inviting.

"Have a nice day Opie."

"You too."

He left her classroom, she let out a slow exhale, he was trouble that was fore sure. She couldn't let her mind go there, he was a parent of a student, she started getting ready for the school day. The bell run bring her students in from the playground, they started the day with reading.

XXX

The end of the day brought thunder storms, and down pours of rain, she started her drive home, she had a flat tire. She got out of her car, preparing to change it herself, She was already soaked to the skin, a truck pulled up behind her. She saw the giant man get off his truck and come towards her, he took the tools from her.

"Get in my truck!"

She climbed into his truck, shivering from being wet and cold. He finished changing her tire he climbed into his truck, water dripping from his beard. She laughed at the sight of him, he shook his head, flinging water at her. She laughed harder, putting her hands up, protecting her face from the water.

"Thank you!" She started to get out of his truck, he touched her arm.

"Bring your car to TM, tomorrow, so I can fix your tire. I'll give you and the kids a ride to school."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It isn't."

"I'll see you in the morning."

She got out of his truck, getting back into her car, driving home. She didn't notice him following her, she pulled into the drive, he pulled in behind her. She walked to his truck, feeling nervous that he followed her home.

"Just wanted to make sure you got home okay." He smiled at her.

He had a beautiful smile, she smiled back at him. "Thank you."

She walked into the house, smiling to herself. She moved to the bedroom changing into dry clothes. Her thoughts drifted back to Opie, she knew he was a member of the local motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy. They had a reputation of being a dangerous group of men, but she didn't see that in him. Maybe she was just native. He seemed sweet and caring.

She fixed herself some dinner, and sat down to grade papers. She got to Kenny's math paper and smiled. He was such a sweet little boy, that has had a tough life lately. She was going to make an effort to give him more attention.

She got her things ready for the next day, and went to bed.

XXX

She was puled in to TM's lot and parked her car. She walked towards the office, to drop off the keys to her car. Opie pulled up behind her, she smiled and waved at him. She filled out the paperwork, leaving the office she climbed into Opie's truck.

"Good morning Ms. Clark!" Kenny and Ellie's voiced greeted her.

"Good morning!" She smiled at both of the children sitting in the backseat of the truck.

Opie handed her a cup of coffee, she took it smiling at him. "Good morning Opie. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Good morning!"

She sipped her coffee, exchanging small talk with Opie on the drive to school. He pulled into the parking lot, Ellie and Kenny jumped out of the truck, running to find their friends. She was climbing out of the truck, she reached back in to get her schedule for bag. Her hand brushing against Opie's, their eyes met, she felt an tingle of excitement. It started in the pit of her stomach and shot to the tip of her toes.

"I'll pick you and the kids up after school."

"Thank you."

She walked into the school to her classroom. She prepared for the day, the bell rang and her students started to file into the classroom. She smiled at her students and started her day. The day went by fast, she was ready to go at the end of the day when Opie pulled up in his truck.

He stopped her before she could get out of his truck once they pulled into the TM parking lot.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I have plans tonight, maybe next time."

She smiled at him as she got out of his truck and walked into the office to pay for her tire and get her keys.

XXX

He felt jealous, even though he had no right to be. He didn't even know what her other plans were, except she'd turned down his dinner invitation. He watched her walk into the office, he was attracted to her, she was the first women since Donna he'd thought about.

He watched her get back I'm the car and drive away, maybe it was for the best she said no. She was to sweet to get involved with him and SAMCRO.

XXX

"I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for dinner"

She was being walked to her front door by her dinner date, she just wanted to end it. It hadn't been a good one the whole time, she thought about how she would rather have had dinner with Opie and his kids.

She was unlocking her door to go in when her date leaned in for a kiss. She moved so he'd miss, she didn't want to kiss him. Their first date would be their last. He smiled an eerie smile at her, pushed her in the door, kicking it shut behind him.

XXX

"How was school today Kenny?" Opie asked the next night at dinner.

"Ok, Ms. Clark wasn't there today. They said she was in an accident and won't be back until Monday."

Opie's stomach lurched, he was worried about her. He needed to check on her after dinner, he'd call and see if the babysitter could come over after dinner.

"Ellie, how was your day?"

XXX

She was laying on the couch, hurting all over. She was hoping by Monday she wouldn't hurt so bad, it gave her five days to heal. She closed her eyes, trying not to relive last night, tears escape her eyes. How could she have been so stupid?

A knock on her door, brought her thoughts to a screeching halt. She had a moment of fear, what if he was back. She slowly got up from the couch, looking out the window, she saw it was Opie. She felt relieved, she opened the door to let home in.

He took in her appearance, noting her bruised face. "Hailey, are you okay? What happened?'

He gentlely touched her face, she pulled back like she'd been hit. She turned to walk away from him, forgetting the fingertip bruises on the back of her neck.

"I was in an accident last nighr."

He touched her shoulder, and gentlely turned her around. "Tell me who hurt you. Who put his hands on you?"

"Opie..."

She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears she wasn't having any luck. He pulled her into his arms, holding on to her until her tears stopped. She pulled away from him, walking away.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her, with his brown eyes. "Tell me who hurt you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, just let it go."

He looked into her eyes, he didn't want to let it go, he wanted to shred the man that had put his hands on her. He was going to find out, who hurt her and take care of them. She looked fragile, and vulnerable standing in front of him, he had the instinct to protect her.

"Please, Hailey."

"Opie, just drop it please! I just want to forget it happened." She stepped away from him. "Thank you, for coming to check up on me."

He walked to the door, looking at her back. He finally walked out the door leaving her house. She walked to the door locking it, she slid to the floor crying, she didn't want anyone to know what happened to her. Opie, stood on the other side of the door, listening to her cry, his anger raged out of control for the man that hurt her. He would find him, and make him pay.

XXX

She got up the next morning, she was going to put that night behind her and just forget it. She fixed herself a cup of coffee, stepping out on the patio, she sat down at the table to drink her coffee and watch the sunrise. She closed her eyes, sipping on her coffee, she needed to clear her mind, and think. She went back into the house to make a grocery shopping list. She was going to continue with her life, and not make this one moment destroy her.

She fought back that night, he thought he was entitled to sex with her because they went out to dinner. He'd pushed his way into her house, he beat the living hell out of her, touched her, ripped her clothes but she fought him off. She shuttered at the memory of the night, he'd almost got what he wanted. She was too ashamed to tell anyone what had happened.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she was still looking rough. She stepped into the shower to get cleaned up for the day. She was going to get her errands done, and get back home. She was loading the groceries into her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, letting out a little squeal. She spun around, finding Opie standing behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Opie, you have nothing to be sorry about."

He brushed the hair away from her face, she closed her eyes, she felt his lips on hers. She pulled away from him, opening her eyes, looking at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Hailey, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Kissing you."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You're Kenny's teacher, I shouldn't have..."

He started to walk away, she put her hand on his arm. to stop him. He turned back towards her, cupping her face, he kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms went around her waist. He broke off the kiss first, looking into her eyes.

"I need to get back to work."

"Okay." She finished putting groceries in her car as he rode away.

XXX

It was late afternoon, the sun was starting to set, she turned on a couple of lamps to chase out the dark. She fixed herself some soup for dinner, and was curled up on the couch eating when there was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, she put her bowl down getting up to see who was at the door. The door flew open and the man she's gone on a date with came into her house.

She started to back away from him, he grabbed her arm pulling her to him. "I've come to finish what i started the other night!"

He laughed as he threw her to the floor, she kicked his legs out from underneath him, watching him fall, she rolled away trying to get up. He grabbed her leg shoving her back down to the ground, he straddled her hips, and open handed slapped her across the face. She screamed at him to stop, but he just laughed. He hit her several times until she was nearly passed out. They didn't hear the motorcycle riding up into the yard.

XXX

Opie got off his motorcycle, he heard her scream, running to the door, he pulled his gun from his Cut. He pushed open the door, he saw her lying there motionless, and a man saddling her. She was naked, he was fiddling with his pants, he ran in jerking him off of her. He threw him in the floor, punching him in the face. The man looked up at him.

"Hey friend, just walk away now, Just having a good time with my girlfriend. She likes it rough!"

This infuriated Opie, he lifted the man up off the ground. "Touch her again, and I'll kill you!"

He took the man to the door, throwing him out. He turned to Hailey, he took the quilt off the back of the couch, wrapping it around her. He picked her up, carrying her to the couch, holding her in his arms.

She slowly started to regain consciousness, she felt arms around her, she started to fight and scream.

"Hailey, it's me...Opie!"

She opened her eyes, seeing him she started to cry. She buried her head into his chest, shaking. "Did he..."

"No, I got here before." She nodded her head, she continued to lay her head on his chest. "Is he the one that hurt you before?"

She raised her head, looking at him. "His name is Grant Lester. We went out on a date, he thought I owed him..." She felt his arms tighten around her. "I fought him off, he came back tonight to finish."

Pulling the quilt tighter around her, she realized she was naked, she got up rushing to the bedroom to put on some clothes. Opie was waiting for her, when she returned.

"I want you to come stay in my guest bedroom tonight." Opie said.

"I'll be fine."

"Hailey..."

"Thank you Opie." She stood up on her tiptoes kissing him on his lips.

"I need to go home to the kids. I'm worried he'll come back and hurt you."

"I'll be fine."

He made her promise to lock the door behind him, and to call him if Grant came back. He left her, she locked the door behind him, ashamed and embarrassed. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye s ever again, now that he knew, and saw what had almost happened to her.

XXX

Monday morning found her in her classroom, she was still bruised and sore but she was back. Opie had called her a couple of times, she had ignored his calls. Her class filed into the classroom putting up their bags, sitting at their desks waiting for her to start class. She smiled at her students, and got the day started, she was happy to be back.

She finished the day, saying good bye to her students she went back into her classroom. She was sitting at her desk, grading papers, she heard boots coming down the hall. She was doing some computer work, when he walked into her classroom. He touched her shoulder, she jumped and spun around. The look in her eyes were pure fear, when she saw it was Opie, she closed her eyes.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?"

She got up to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Opie..."

"Tell me. I've been worried."

"Because I can't face you." She looked away.

He put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"I'm ashamed and embarrassed...of what almost happened to me...what you saw and stopped. If you wouldn't have come by..."

"Look at me...you have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed." He pulled her into his arms, she laid her head on his chest.

She pulled away from him, packing her things up to go home. "Thank you for coming by."

He followed her out of the classroom, down the hall, outside to her car. She was putting her things in her car, he pulled her into his arms again. He ran his hands up to her face, pulling her close for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth she kissed him back. He lifted her off her feet, holding her close. He sat her feet back on the ground, breaking off the kiss.

He entwined his hands into her hair. "I'll call you later. Please answer my call."

"Yes."

She climbed in her car, heading for home with Opie's kiss fresh on her lips and in her mind. She pulled into the drive to her vandalized house, she called Charming PD to file a report. She was afraid to go in, and see if there was any damage, slowly opening the door, she found dozens of roses. She backed out and waited until the police showed up.

Opie and the kids drove by to make sure she made it home okay, he was upset when he saw the police in front of her house, and that her house had been vandalized. He made a decision to go get take out and go back over to her house, with his kids. He wasn't going to leave her alone, either she was coming home with him yo be protected or he was staying with her. He'd see if Mary could keep the kids.

He was going to protect her from now on, whether she liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

She was trying to scrub the paint off the front of the house, she was feeling frustrated. She had a pretty good idea who was responsible for vandalism of her home. Since she had no proof, the police couldn't do anything. She went back to scrubbing the front of house, taking out her anger. She didn't hear the motorcycle pulling into her drive. She was started when Opie touched her shoulder.

"Damn it! Would you please stop doing that!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just jumpy."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, she laid her head on his chest. She felt so safe in his arms, she lifted her head back to look at him. He leaned down, gentlely kissing her.

"I brought you dinner."

She tried to hold back the tears but the stress of the afternoon got to her, then the fact that this wonderful man brought her dinner was too much for her to take. She couldn't even speak because she was crying so hard, Opie was looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry...it's been one hell of an afternoon."

He wiped away her tears, he picked her up and carried her into the house. He sat her on the couch, he walked out to his bike to get their dinner. She followed him into the kitchen, watching him pull the food out of the bag.

She jumped up on the opposite counter watching him. He walked towards her, she grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him, he picked her up. Holding her in his arms, she felt safe. She slid her tongue in his mouth teasing him, she felt his hold on her tighten. He pulled away from her, he sat her back down on the counter. He walked back over to the counter to plate their food.

She was confused as to what happened, did he not find her attractive, what the hell? She slid off the counter and sat down at the bar to eat the dinner he brought. She ate her dinner in silence, trying to get her thoughts in order. She was lost in her own head, trying to figure out if there was something between them.

He turned to her, he cupped her face. "Hailey, I really like and care for you. I want to take things slow. Get to know you."

She kissed the palm of his hand. "I really like and care for you too. I'd like that."

He leaned in kissing her gentlely on the lips. She smiled up at him, when he broke off the kiss. They finished eating their dinner, he went out to clean off the front of her house. She cleaned up from dinner, she was sitting down on the couch when he walked in.

"Tell me about the roses."

"They were waiting for me when I got home. I don't know who sent them, probably the same person that vandalized the house."

"My mom is watching the kids. I'm staying here tonight, I want to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

He pulled her up off the couch, holding her in his arms. "This isn't up for debate, darlin." He kissed her.

She figured there was no arguing with him, he had his mind set. He sat down on the couch with her on his lap. She was wrapped in his arms, feeling safe and secure. She leaned in to kiss him, caressing his face. She broke off the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where are you from Hailey?"

"Missouri. I got tired of Midwest winters, I wanted a change."

"What about your family?"

"I don't have any. I'm totally alone in this world!"

"You're not alone, you have me."

She sat up, looking him in the eye. "Opie..."

He pulled her face down to his kissing her. "I mean it Hailey, I'm here for you. I want to protect you, and keep you safe."

She laid her head back on his shoulder, relaxing in his arms. She fell asleep in his arms, he lifted her up, carrying her to her bedroom. He pulled back the blankets, and laid her gentlely down. He covered her up and left the room, he laid down on the couch.

 _She was laying on the floor, Grant was on top of her ripping her clothes off her. She was crying and begging for him to stop. He laughed and slapped her hard across the face. He was taking off his clothes, she saw the Nords tattoo on his chest. She started to fight him again, he balled up his fist and punched her._

She screamed in the middle of the night, sitting up in bed she was gasping for air. Her bedroom door flew open Opie was standing in the door, wearing nothing but his boxers, and holding a gun. He went to her, putting his gun down on the night stand. He pulled her into his arms.

"Hailey?"

She was shaking in his arms. "I'm sorry! I had a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"Please, don't make me." He held her tighter. "Just hold me."

He laid down with her, pulling her into his arms. She was still shaking in his arms, he was rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head, she relaxed in his arms falling asleep.

XXX

She woke up the next morning in his arms, her hair spilled out over his chest. She raised her head, looking at him, watching him sleep. She slowly eased herself out of his arms, crawling out of bed. She walked to the kitchen, fixing a pot of coffee, and starting breakfast. It was five am, she had to get ready for work.

His arms snaked around her waist, he pulled her back against him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch. She turned around in his arms kissing him. She finished fixing their breakfast, she sat his plate in front of him, she walked off to get her cup of coffee. He grabbed her arm, pulling her down on his lap.

"Where's your breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry. Just coffee for me."

"You need to eat! Take care of yourself!"

"I'll be fine."

She got up, fixing herself a cup of coffee she sat next to him. He shared his breakfast with her, not taking no for an answer. She got up to get ready for a shower and ready for work. Opie was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I'm talking you to work!"

"Why?"

"So, I know you get there safe."

"That's what the phone is for!"

"Please don't fight me on this."

She looked at him and frowned, she was feeling smothered. She was going to fight him on this one, she loved that he wanted to keep her safe and protected but he had to let her have some freedom.

"You can follow me to work, but I'm driving myself."

"Hailey..." He closed his eyes.

"Opie, cut me some slack. I'm a big girl, I'll be okay. No worries!"

He pulled her into his arms holding her close. "Promise me you'll be carefully."

She smiled up at him. "Always."

She grabbed her purse and bag, walking towards the door she waited for him to follow. She climbed into her car, pulling out of her drive she waited for him to follow her on his bike . She pulled into the school's parking lot into her parking space. Getting out of her car, she walked towards his bike, he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Maybe." She smiled at him, and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Maybe?"

"If you play your cards right, I may let you come over." She patted his face and walked off.

XXX

She was leaving for the day, she saw Kenny and Ellie sitting in front of the school. It had been twenty minutes since school let out, she walked over to them, and sat down beside them on the bench.

"Hi, guys. What's going on?"

"Nobody picked us up!" Ellie was near tears. Kenny was crying.

"Why don't you come home with me? I'll call your dad."

"Ok." Ellie sniffed

She walked the kids to her car, unlocking the doors she let them in and drove to her house. Pulling out her phone she called Opie, it went straight to voice mail. She left him a message and ended the call. She pulled into the drive and the three of them went into the house.

"Let's get your homework done!"

They sat down at the kitchen table and started on their homework. She was grading papers, she had her phone out, expecting a call from Opie. She was worried and mad at him for not calling her. Worried because what if something had happened to him, that he couldn't pick up his kids, but then mad if he was okay and hadn't checked in.

She fixed dinner for the three of them, still no phone call. It was getting late, she was losing her mind. They ran over to the Winston home, and got the kids some clothes. Ellie told Hailey about the spare key. They went back to her house, she ran baths for Ellie and Kenny, then got them to bed. She was laying on the couch watching TV when she heard his motorcycle ride in, she didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or slug him, or maybe both.

He knocked on her door quietly, she got up and answered it. "Where in the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, club business. Took longer then I expected."

She walked away from him, she was afraid she'd loose control and knock him on his ass. She spun around and glared at him.

"Did you even think about Ellie and Kenny? Wonder who would pick them up? They are sleeping in my guest room, might as well leave them until the morning."

"Hailey..." He touched her shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of my kids tonight."

She closed her eyes, he pulled her into his arms. "I really am sorry." He leaned down, kissing her.

She lost all control, she opened her mouth to him, teasing him with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up, holding her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away from her. "Hailey...please..."

"What Opie? Tell me!"

"I want you. If I don't walk away from you right now, I'm going to take you into your bedroom..."

"I want you too...so take me."

"No. I want to take my time with you, I don't want to rush it!"

She under the impression that Opie was going to make her crazy before he decided to take her to bed. She was going to make it her mission to get him to give in and take her to bed soon rather then later. She started to smile and look at him. He was in for some serious trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Grant sat in Darby's kitchen talking revenge against a certain SAMCRO member and teacher. Darby was always up for reeking havoc upon SAMCRO making their lives hell.

"I want them both to suffer for humiliating me!"

"They will! They way you hurt SAMCRO, is to hurt the ones they care about. We go after his old lady, and just threaten his kids. It will send him over the edge."

"When do we start?"

"Now."

XXX

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

She watched him folding himself om her couch, she rolled her eyes. The six foot biker looked ridiculously uncomfortable laying on her couch.

"Get up! You're not sleeping on my couch! Come sleep with me in my bed."

"Hailey.."

"It's a king sized bed. Just to sleep, calm down!"

She took his hand pulling him off the couch. She led him to her bedroom, she pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed. She curled up in a ball, waiting for him to get into bed. She felt the bed shift, as he laid down on the opposite side of the bed. She pulled the blankets up over them, she rolled over to face him.

"Good night."

She leaned down and kissed him. Her hair hanging down in his face, he brushed it back. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, he pulled her back down for a kiss. He released her, looking in to her eyes.

"Good night,"

She laid back down and drifted off to sleep. Sometime during the night they both met in the middle of the bed, she ended up in his arms. Her feet were cold, she stuck them on his warm legs, she heard him inhale, she let out a small laugh.

"Damn women, your feet are like ice."

"I know and you're so warm!"

She felt his warm breath on her ear, she turned her face towards him. She kissed him, caressing his face, she closed her eyes. His arms were still around her, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ms. Clark, we're hungry! " Ellie said.

She smiled at Opie, rolling out of bed she got up to fix Ellie and Kenny breakfast. Opie got up and got dressed, following her to the kitchen.

"Dad!" Ellie and Kenny jumped out of their chairs running to Opie.

She smiled at the family, she started a pot of coffee, and made breakfast. She went to take a shower and get ready for work. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. She was startled when Opie walked into the bathroom.

XXX

He froze looking at her, standing there with only a towel wrapped around her body, he was fighting the urge to pick her up, sit her on the counter, and make love to her. He closed his eyes, and clinched his jaw, this was going to be harder the he thought.

He wanted to take it slow and not rush into it with her, she deserved to be treated with respect. She grabbed her robe, pulling it on she dropped the towel to the floor. He saw a hint of her body, through the opening of her robe. He closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on his self control.

She looked at him, smiling she walked to her vanity pulling the towel off her hair, she towel dried her hair. She rain her fingers through her hair, it was curly and out of control. She picked up her hair dryer, she bent over flipping her hair over to blow dry her hair.

He watched her, his self-control slowly slipping away, she stood up, flipping her hair back. He walked over to her, spinning her around, he picked her up in his arms, pulling her close to him. Her robe gaped opened, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, his hands lifting her robe up. His hand were on her bare ass. He was pressing her against him, she could feel him.

He sat her on the counter, pulling open her robe, looking at her body.

"God, you're beautiful!" She let the robe drop from her body. He unbuckled his pants, there was a knock on the door.

"Dad..."

He groaned, she smiled at him pulling her robe back on, while he got himself back together. He left the bathroom to see which of his children needed him.

XXX

She finished getting ready for work feeling frustrated. They'd been so close, she really wanted their first time to be a nice slow long one in bed but a quickie in the bathroom would be nice too. She walked into the livingroom and everyone was gone.

 _We'll how do you like that? Not even a good bye!_

She got her things together and left for school, pulling into the parking lot she pulled into her space, Opie was parked next to her. She got out of her car, pulling out her purse and bag. He and the kids got out of his truck, he caught her arm, pulling her in his arms, he kissed her, whispering sorry in her ear, she just smiled up at him. She and the kids started to walk into the school, a car came barreling out of no where, Ellie was a few steps ahead of her, She was right in the path of the car. Opie yelled Ellie's name, without thinking about consequences, Hailey shoved Ellie out of the way, stepping into the path of the car.

She was hit and thrown a couple of feet, landing on her hip, her head striking the pavement, knocking her out for a few minutes. She opened her eyes, Opie was at her side, Ellie was behind him crying, Kenny was hugging his sister. She tried to get up, but Opie pushed her back down.

"Don't move, the ambulance is on it's way."

"Is Ellie okay? She didn't get hit, did she?"

"No, she's fine. Just lay still."

"I'm fine, really."

"No, arguments, be still!"

She could hear the ambulance coming, along with Charming law enforcement, there was a crowd forming around them. She was loaded into the ambulance and taken to St. Thomas to be checked out, she kept insisting she was fine, but no one would listen to her. She wasn't fine after all, she had a nasty head lac that required twenty stitches, a concussion, a bruised hip, and a broken wrist.

She was laying on the gurney, feeling no pain they had given her some pain meds, when Opie walked into the exam room.

"Opie! You big stud! Come over here and give me a kiss!" He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on big sexy, you can do better then that."

He looked down at her smiling. "You feeling okay, Hailey?"

"Yep!"

He looked down noticing the cast on her left wrist, he winced knowing she must be in pain. She had dozed off to sleep, the pain meds kicking in, she was mumbling incoherently in her sleep. The doctor walked into the exam room to check on her, Opie stood up.

"I'm Dr. Boxdorfer."

"I'm Harry Winston, I'm Hailey's boyfriend."

"Will you be staying with her tonight?"

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"She has a bruised hip, broken wrist, concussion, and twenty stitches in the back of her head, we've given her something for pain, so she maybe out of it."

"Thank you, doctor."

"She'll need someone to take care of her today, and tonight."

"I will."

The doctor left the room, to take care of other patients. Hailey opened her eyes, looking at Opie she smiled at him.

"I love you!" She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The air left Opie's lungs, the doctor said she was out of it, maybe she didn't know what she was saying. He know he cared for her, but it was too early to be saying love. He sat back in his chair, looking down at her, he suddenly didn't feel so well.

XXX

She slowly woke up, she hurt all over she was searching her memory as to what happened. She remembered pulling into the school's parking lot, getting out of her car, seeing Opie and the kids, kissing him, walking towards the school, seeing a car heading towards Ellie...

She moaned opening her eyes, she looked around the room, Opie was sitting in the chair next to her bed, Ellie and Kenny were laying on the couch, an older gentlemen was sitting in a chair next to Opie. The old man heard her moan, he woke up, he was staring at her.

"I'm Piney, Opie's dad."

"I'm Hailey, Kenny's teacher."

"You saved Ellie's life, thank you."

"I...No thanks is necessary..."

Opie woke up, hearing them talk, he sat up, pushing the hair out of her face. "Are you hurting bad?"

"I feel like I got hit by a car!" She smiled at him."

"I can't even find the words Hailey...what you did..."

"Opie..." He leaned down, kissing her. "It was hit and run, wasn't it?"

"Did you get a look at the driver?"

"It was an old man, all I saw. Didn't recognize him."

That afternoon she met the SAMCRO family, it was a moment that would change her life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to all the follows and favorites! I love all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Opie lifted her out of his truck, carrying her into the house. "I can walk."

"The doctor said for you to take it easy."

"He meant nothing strenuous...I can do normal things."

"I'm not taking any chances." He carried her into her house, he laid her on the couch. "Don't move."

She fell asleep on the couch, she woke up a few hours later alone, feeling grubby and gross, she made her way to the bathroom. She filled the tub, with hot water, and soaked, washing the dirt and the grim off. She carefully washed her hair, trying not to get the stitches wet. She was leaned back, soaking the soreness out of her body. She heard the front door open, and Opie calling her name, with a hit of panic in his voice.

"I'm in the bathroom." She drained the tub, carefully climbing out, she wrapped a towel around her body. She felt a little woozy, she was leaning against the counter when the bathroom door swung open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"

She was really feeling dizzy, she wasn't about to admit that to him. She attempted to stand up straight and walk into her bedroom on her own but failed, she took two steps and started to crumple in the floor. She heard him curse, she was swept up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed, she attempted to get up to get clothes to put on, he looked at her, that scared her just a little.

"What drawers?"

She closed her eyes. "Top, left."

He pulled out clean pjs and panties for her to put on, she was slightly mortified. To add insult to injury, he walked over, and dressed her, she was almost in tears because she was embarrassed. He picked her up in his arms, kissing her, she put her arms around him, kissing him back. He propped her up in bed on some pillows, in her bed, sitting down next to her he took her hand.

"You saved Ellie's life. Thank you!" He raised her hand to his lips kissing it.

"Opie..."

"You could have been killed Hailey." He said quietly.

"I know, I saw the car coming, and instinct just took over. I couldn't let anything happen to your daughter, I had to keep her safe."

He touched her face, kissing her. "Let me take care of you."

"You don't have to, I'm ok."

"Really? You almost passed out on me. I'm going to take care of you!"

"You're awful bossy! Why?"

He kissed her again. "You need someone to boss you around, and take care of you."

"You think so, do you? I guess you have someone in mind for the job?"

"I'm taking the position!"

She smiled at him. "Really?"

"Lay here and rest. I'm going to fix you something to eat, then you're about to meet your new crazy family."

XXX

She was overwhelmed with all the people she met, the most important to remember was Jax and Tara. Jax and Opie had been best friends since childhood, Not to mention Jax was VP of the club. The next two important people were Clay and Gemma, the president and Gemma was the Queen. She was also was like a second mom to Opie.

She was trying to keep names and faces straight, her head was spinning by the end of the night. Most of the ladies brought her food, so she wouldn't have to cook, she thanked each one of them. She was exhausted by the end of the night. She was curled up on her couch, nodding off to sleep.

"She seems like a nice lady. How do you think she's going to handle the life?" Jax asked.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about."

"You need to before it goes to far."

"I know...I'm just afraid of loosing her."

Jax and Tara said their good byes and left him alone, he walked over to the couch, lifting her up into his arms. She opened her eyes, smiling at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed, he laid down beside her, holding her in his arms. She opened her eyes looking at him.

"What's on your mind?"

He closed his eyes. "SAMCRO is a motorcycle club..."

She put her fingers to his lips. "I know what SAMCRO is about, it doesn't scare me."

"I'm not a good man. It might be smart for you to turn around and run."

"Not a good man? I see a man that loves and is taking care of his children, a man that is protective, and caring. That in my book makes you a good man."

"I've done time..."

She looked at him long and hard. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm not running anywhere."

They both just stared at each other, he leaned down, kissing her. She reached up, holding his face in her hands. This was the first man, that had actually mad her happy in quiet a while. Their relationship was still new, it wasn't even defined yet, to what they were, she would have to wait and see what happened. He wanted to take it slow, not rush things with her. That worried her a little bit, was there something wrong with her, that he didn't want her?

She pushed the last thoughts from her head, she was being ridiculous.

XXX

She woke up alone the next morning, she slowly eased herself out of bed. Taking it a little at a time, not wanting to pass out, she was standing up and feeling steady. She walked to the bathroom. She splashed water om her face, ran a hot bath, she was feeling stiff and sore. She eased herself into the steaming water, she washed her hair the best she could.

She stepped out of the tub drying off, she felt much better then the day before. She walked into the bedroom and found him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Damn!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

He continued to lean against the wall watching her. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out bra and panties. She threw them on the bed, she opened another drawer, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a over sized t-shirt. She sat down on the bed and got dressed, she just ignored him. He did get her dressed last night, so he'd seen her naked, so that awkwardness was gone, sort of.

She turned around and he was still leaning against the wall, looking at her with a strange look on his face. He took two steps forward, he picked her up, holding her close to him. He kissed her passionately, she kissed him back, just as quick as it started he put her down and walked away.

 _What the hell was that? There must be something wrong with here that he didn't want her!_

 _XXX_

She walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee, she curled up on the couch to drink it, the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it, it was a flower delivery person, she took the flowers, she pulled the card out to see who they were from.

 **Didn't mean to hit you, was aiming for the brat! Sorry, get well soon!**

She dropped the vase, letting it shatter on the floor, she crumpled to the floor in a heap, pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face. Hearing breaking glass, Opie came running out of the guest bathroom, seeing her on the floor he ran to her.

"Hailey...look at me!" She was shaking, and not looking up. "Hailey!"

She looked at him, eyes full of fear, she handed him the card. "I'm sorry.."

He read the card, his anger building that someone wanted to hurt his kids and Hailey. "It's not your fault!" He picked her up, carrying her to the couch, he sat down holding her on his lap.

"You have to go! Take care of Ellie and Kenny! Please!"

"I've got the club watching them. I need to take care of you."

"Opie...take care of them first."

She was getting upset, he pulled her close. "It's going to be okay baby. I promise!" She laid her head om his shoulder, crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to loose it." She raised her head looking at him.

He cupped her face, kissing her. "It's okay. I'm going to keep you and my kids safe."

She laid her head back down on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her, she just wanted to take comfort in the safety of his arms. She was falling in love with this man, she had no idea how he felt about her.

"I know you will."

She got up, so she could clean up the mess she'd made. He stopped her, making her sit down to rest, he cleaned up the mess. She decided to get some fresh air, she went and sat out back on the patio. She turned her face to the sun, closing her eyes, she inhaled some fresh air. She leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up in the chair across from her. She must have dozed off, she was being lifted out of the chair, it startled her. Her eyes popped open, she put her arms around his neck.

She kissed him, running her tongue along his lip, sliding it into his mouth. She heard him groan, she deepened her kiss, he turned her around so she was being held against him. His arms were around her waist, he carried her into the livingroom, laying her on the couch. He laid down with her, kissing her, she reached up touching his face. He pulled back to look into her eyes, he leaned down kissing her again.

His ringing phone interrupted them from going further. "I've got to go...club business."

"Okay."

XXX

She decided to go out for awhile, she wanted to go to school, she knew that her car had been dropped off. She found her purse and keys, got in her car and left, who knows how long Opie was going to be gone. She did some errands, went to school, then to the store. She bought the few things she needed and went to her car. An old man was waiting for her at her car. She put her thinks in her car, and tried to leave, he grabbed her arm.

She saw the Nords tat on his chest, she tried to pull her arm from his grasp but it was too tight. It was beginning to hurt her arm, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry. She heard a couple of motorcycles riding into the parking lot, they came to a screeching halt by her car. The bikers jumped off their bikes, the old man released her arm, and ran.

"Lass, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Chibs looked at her arm, that already had finger print bruises starting to appear.

"We're going to follow you home, and stay with you until Opie gets back."

"You don't have to, I'm fine really."

"He's the one that asked us too. You're part of our family, and we take care of our own."


	7. Chapter 7

She was followed home by Chibs and Juice, she cleaned her her house, convinced them to let her go pick up Ellie and Kenny. She had a total of four bikers in her house by three thirty. Ellie and Kenny were sitting at the table doing their homework, eating a snack. Chibs, Jucie, Tig, and Happy were all hanging out front of her house.

She started heating up some of the food that was brought over for dinner, at five she opened the door and invited the men in to eat with them. She sat quietly eating her dinner, listening to then men talk. Ellie and Kenny interacted with their "uncles" through out the meal. Once they were done with dinner, she cleared away the dishes loading the dishwasher.

She really was a hot mess between her broken wrist and now her bruised arm, she looked like she'd been beat. She was really hoping that Opie wouldn't notice the bruises on her arm, she didn't want to have to explain them. She had Ellie and Kenny get ready for bed it was getting late, she had them go to bed in the guest room. She settled down on the couch, to watch a movie on TV. She heard a lone motorcycle riding in, ran to the bedroom and pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt to hide her brised arm.

She sat back down on the couch in time to hear the four bikes riding off, she smiled at Opie as he walked through the door.

"Hi. Are you hungry?"

"I can fix myself something."

"Don't be silly."

She got up and went to the kitchen, pulling out left overs from dinner. She started heating him up a plate of dinner, he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his embrace. She inhaled sharply when he grabbed right on her bruises. He pulled back looking into her eyes with concern, he pushed back the sleeve of her t-shirt, examining her arm.

"What the hell happened Hailey?"

"It's nothing!"

"That's not nothing! Tell me!"

"I was leaving the store. An old man with a Noads tat on his chest was waiting at my car, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Chibs and Juice rode up, he ran off! Thant's all"

"Damn it Hailey! What were you thinking going out by yourself?"

"Opie..."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, he touched her face and started kissing her. "You have to promise me, you won't go anywhere by yourself."

"I think you're overreacting!"

"Promise me! Either I'm with you or another Son is with you always!"

"Alright I promise! Now, sit down and eat!"

XXX

She laid in bed next to him, his arm was laying across her waist, they would sleep in bed together but that was all. He'd kiss her, make her crazy with wanting him, bit then just walk away. He'd come back to bed when he thought she was asleep, she was still awake waiting for him. He'd pull her into his arms, and fall asleep. She loved waking up in his arms, but she wanted to be with him, but he had no desire to be with her.

The kids were spending the day with her, he had to go on the run with the club. She didn't mind she loved spending time with Ellie and Kenny. They were going to make cookies that morning, then she was going to take them to an art class in the afternoon. She was going to drop them off at Jax's house in the late afternoon, and then go to a party at the club.

One of the prospects would be following them around for the day, making sure they were safe. She rolled from his embrace, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She walked into the kitchen to start breakfast, and most importantly a pot of coffee. She was sitting on the patio, drinking a cup, when he came out to join her. He leaned down, kissing her.

"Good morning!"

She smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"What are your plans for the day?"

She thought for a minute. "Making cookies, taking the kids to an art class, running the streets."

She got up to walk back into the kitchen, he pulled her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Who are you running the streets with?"

"Hmm, whomever I can find!" She smiled at him.

"It better be me!"

"Hmm! Maybe!" She smiled at him, she scooted off his lap going inside.

XXX

She dropped the kids off at Jax's house then ran home to change clothes and head to the clubhouse for the party. She wanted tonight to be the night, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was tired of him pushing her away, she wanted him. she slipped into a pair of black jeans, and a red lacy tank top, she pulled on a black sheer top. She left her hair down and curly, she sprayed on some perfume.

She left for the club with the prospect riding behind her, she pulled into the lot. She walked into the clubhouse her eyes scanning the room looking for Opie, she spotted him sitting on the couch, with some slut on his lap. She was kissing him. She clinched her jaw, she would not cry. It explained a whole hell of a lot.

He looked up and saw her, she spun around on her heel and marched out of the clubhouse to her car. She heard him calling her name but she ignored him, she got to her car. He spun her around to look at him, she glared at him.

"Hailey, wait..."

"No, it's all very clear to me now! Why you didn't want to rush into anything! You have no feelings for me...I'm just your babysitter! You could have just asked, no need to lead me on with kisses and sweet talk. Making me think you actually gave two shits about me. You're a really bastard!" She looked at the prospect. "I swear to God, if you even think of following me, I'll run you over!"

She got into her car, peeling out of the parking lot, tears streaming down her face. She'd been a damn fool, to fall for his lies, to think he actually wanted a relationship with her. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces, she pulled into the drive, she walked into the house, slamming and locking the door. She went into her bedroom, changing her clothes, washing her face. She grabbed a blanket, and curled up on the couch.

She heard a motorcycle pull into the drive, she didn't move, she didn't care who it was. He was beating on her door, like a madman.

"Hailey...please let me in!" She sat still on the couch in the dark livingroom, ignoring him, crying. "Please!"

She got up and opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest, he rushed inside, pulling her into his arms. She kept her arms crossed, he lifted her up carrying her to the couch, sitting down, he placed her on his lap.

"Hailey, you mean so much to me. That crow eater, just sat down on my lap and started kissing me when you walked in, I was pushing her away. I want to be with you, I've been taking it slow because I'm afraid if i move too fast I'll screw it up."

She closed her eyes, not saying anything, fresh tears falling down her face. "Please, baby...say something!"

She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to be with you Opie, I thought you didn't want me."

"Not want you? God, I had to walk away to keep from being with you!"

"Take me to bed Opie, make love to me!"

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

XXX

She woke up, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She smiled at the memory of the night before, it was well worth the wait. She started to roll away, getting out of bed, his hands pulled her back to him. She looked at him smiling, she kissed him, he pulled her on top of him. He slowly starts to make love to her, Her hair is in her face. He reaches up, brushing it back, looking in her eyes.

"I love you Hailey!"

She closed her eyes, letting his words sink in. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Her first day back in the classroom was a happy one, she was glad to be back with her students again. The first day was a tough one back, she was exhausted by the end of the day. She brought Ellie and Kenny home with her, they were sitting at the kitchen table doing homework and eating a snack. She had a headache, she was laying on the couch resting. She heard him ride in, she sat up waiting for him to walk in the door.

"You left school without an escort."

"We waited for thirty minutes. No one showed up, so we came home."

"You promised me!"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her, she put her arms around his neck.

He stood up with her in his arms, sitting down with her on the couch, sitting her on his lap. "How was your first day back to school?"

"Exhausting!"

She laid her head on his shoulder, his arms went around her holding her close, she kissed him. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Ellie and Kenny came in from the kitchen excited to see their dad, she smiled getting up off his lap, heading into the kitchen. She listened to them, talking, she smiled as she started cooking dinner.

His arms went around her waist, he pulled her against him, kissing the side of her neck. She relaxed against him, smiling to herself. He turned her around cupping her face, looking into her eyes.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you."

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. It had been a long time since anyone had cared about her. She looked up at him, he wiped away her tears. He looked confused by get emotions.

"I love you too."

"Why the tears?"

"It's been a long time since anyone has loved or cared about me."

He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly, kissing the top of head. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pulled away when the oven timer went off, she pulled out the chicken and sat it on the stove.

He sat the table while she finished fixing dinner, she placed the food on the table, smiling at the routine that they'd fallen into over the last couple of weeks. They sat down at the table to eat, the kids talked about their weekend plans. They both were going to sleep overs tomorrow, leaving Opie and Hailey alone, he winked at her from across the table.

XXX

She was leaving Friday afternoon from school, a prospect followed her home. Kenny and Ellie went with their friends, a Son was stationed close to the house to keep them safe. Hailey changed into some comfortable clothes, put on some 80's music, and started to clean house.

XXX

Opie watched her dancing around the bedroom, he was leaning against the door frame. He admired long legs, the way she moved her hips, and shook her ass. He felt his desire grow, he walked towards her pulling her against him he started to move with her.

She stopped moving and spun around to look at him, her face turning pink. "I thought I was alone."

"I liked it. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was on dance team in high school and college. It's how I paid for school."

He picked her up carrying her to bed, pulling her clothes off. She slapped at his hands, trying to get him to stop, he paused to look at her.

"I'm all sweaty and dirty from cleaning"

"I don't mind!"

He kissed her, while he was pulling off his clothes. He laid down in bed with her, slowly trailing kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes as he started to explore her body with his hands and mouth.

He nudged her legs apart, and slowly entered her body. She arched her back and moaned his name, he took his time loving her. He held her tightly as she climaxed, he thrust inside her hard and fast finding his own release. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her. He rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms.

XXX

She laid in his arms bathed in sweat, she smiled loving the feel of his arms around her. She let out a sigh of contentment, snuggling in closer to him. She felt his hands playing with her hair, she raised her head to look at him, she leaned forward kissing him.

She crawled out of bed, intending to take a quick shower, his hand clamped down on her thigh stopping her from moving.

"I need a shower." She wiggled from his grip, getting out of bed, she got to the bathroom he was right behind her. "Can I help you?"

"Since you're one armed, I thought you might need help." He smiled at her.

"You did...hmmm, I think I can mange!" She laughed as she reached in turning in the shower. She stepped in, letting the water wash over her back. She opened the door, to find him standing where she left him. "Maybe you can wash my back."

He grinned at her stepping into the shower, he turned her around so her back was to him. He took a handful of her body wash and lathered her back. His hands glided over her wet body, she closed her eyes, letting out a little sigh. She heard him chuckle, as he turned her around, he lifted her up in his arms, pressing her against the shower wall.

XXX

She sat at her desk in her classroom, completing her grades, there were no students today, so it was quiet. She looked out the window, letting her thoughts drift, she was leaving to get her cast off in a couple of hours. It had been weeks since the hit and run, and the flower delivery, she was hoping all was in the clear. It was getting a little old having to have an escort every time she went somewhere. She knew it was for her safety, but these men probably had better things to do beside babysit her.

She went back to entering grades into the computer, she straightened up her classroom, then went down for the faculty lunch. She sat through the hour long meeting and lunch, longing to get out of there. When it was over, she bolted for her classroom, picked up her purse and school bag. She walked out to the parking lot, no one was there, she called Opie. It went straight to voice mail, she left him a message and drove to the hospital. She couldn't wait around for someone to show up or she'd be late.

She got to her appointment, got her cast off, and a brace. She left, headed home, his bike was already parked in the drive. She walked into the house, he was pacing back and forth, she could tell by his posture he was livid.

"What the hell Hailey?" He said through clinched teeth.

"I called you, and got a voice mail. I had an appointment, I couldn't be late for."

"You fucking promised me!" He accidentally knocked a vase off the table when he bumped into it.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes and dove under the table covering herself. She was shaking and crying, covering her face with her hands, he squatted down to look at her. She shrank back as far as she could get, trying to get away from him, whimpering.

"Hailey? Baby?" He sat down on the floor, looking at her. She slowly crawled out, sitting next to him, he pulled her into his lap, holding her. "I'd never lay hands on you. Please tell me, you know that."

She closed her eyes letting tears stream down her face. "I know you wouldn't. Some old habits die hard!"

"Who's hurt you this way, to make you afraid?"

"It's the life I grew up in."

He pulled her face to his, kissing her. "I love you. I'm never going to hurt you."

"I love you too."

XXX

He held her that night, wanting to know more about her past, but not wanting to push her. It pissed him off to think that someone had put his hands on her, to make her react that way. He looked down and watched her sleep, the moonlight was shining on her face, she looked peaceful. She had said it was the life she grew up in, did that mean her parents were abusive?

He kissed her forehead before laying down and going to sleep.

XXX

Darby and Grant had been watching the teacher for weeks, they were almost ready to move in on her. They had watched her enough to know her routine, soon they would make her pay, along with SAMCRO.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat back in her chair drinking a cup of coffee, staring at her coworkers as they prepared for a faculty meeting. It had been a hectic day, her students had been excited because it was the last day before the break. Truthfully, she was looking forward to the two weeks off.

The meeting got started, there was a disturbance in the other room, a man came busting through the door dressed in back. He was carrying a gun, he looked around the room, his eyes settling on Hailey. He opened fire on the room, the screams of faculty and staff could be heard, the shattering of glass echoed, then silence. The the distance sound of sirens could be heard to those that survived.

XXX

Unser pulled into TM's parking lot with his lights still on, came to a halt running towards the garage. Gemma came out to see what he needed.

"Is Opie here?"

"No, he's on a run."

"There's been a shooting at the school. I'm on my way there."

"Hailey? "

"I don't know Gemma. They shot up a teacher's meeting."

He got back into his car, heading towards the school, he prayed that Hailey was okay. He didn't want to think about the blow back that would happen if she wasn't.

XXX

Opie, Jax, and Tig were riding back towards Charming. Opie was anxious to spend time with Hailey and the kids. He had been gone for three days, he had missed them. They were still a hour away from home.

If he timed it just right, he could be there to pick her up from school.

XXX

Hailey slowly moved from underneath the table, she could hear moans and crying. She sat up, looking around at the mess, before she could get up the room was flooded with police. Unser spotted her, he ran to her side, pushing her back down on the ground.

"Don't move Hailey, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"Sit, still! Let a medic check you out!"

She cut him a look but knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with him. She waited for a medic to come in, she pushed them away to others that were seriously injured. Not wanting to be in the way, she got up and walked out side into the cool night.

She looked down at the sleeve of her shirt, it was drenched in blood. She walked over to an ambulance and sat on the back of it, ripping the sleeve of her shirt off. She heard boots running towards her, she looked up and Chibs was standing in front of her.

"Lass, are you whole?"

"I'm fine."

He looked down at her arm. "We're you hit?"

"I think it's just from flying glass."

Chibs examined her arm, an EMT returned to the ambulance and took care of her wound. Chibs walked her across the parking lot to her car. She leaned against it, trying to calm her nerves. She looked up when she heard more motorcycles riding in, she knew that Opie was on of them.

They pulled up next to her and Chibs, Opie jumped off his bike looking at them.

"What the hell happened?"

"Someone came into the faculty meeting and started shooting."

He looked her over, seeing her bandaged arm. "We're you hit?"

"No. This was flying glass." He cupped her face kissing her, pulling her into his arms.

"There is one thing...the gunman looked right at me, before he started shooting. There was something about his eyes, they were familiar."

He pulled away from her. "Was he aiming for you?"

"I don't know..."

She laid her head on his chest, letting the fear over take her. She started to shake in his arms, she felt them tighten around her. He kissed the top of her head, in the late afternoon sun. He turned to look at Chibs, he was still leaning against her car.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"No, problem brother."

The two men hugged Chibs walked across the parking lot to his bike and took off.

XXX

The police let her back into the school long enough for her to get her purse, and other belongs from her classroom. She walked back out to her car where Opie was waiting for her, she smiled at him, as she walked into his arms.

"Are you okay to drive home?"

She looked up at him nodding her head, she just wanted to go home. She climbed into her car, waiting for him to climb on his bike. Jax and Tig were still waiting around, they followed them home, she walked into the house dropping her bags on the floor.

She walked back to her bedroom, peeling her blood stained clothes off, throwing them in the floor. Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and t-shirts, she wandered back into the livingroom to find the three bikers waiting for her. She sat down on the couch, feeling a little worn out from the afternoons events.

"Do you want Tara to come over and look at that?" Jax pointed to her arm.

"It's fine."

She sat still waiting for one of them to speak, she could tell something was coming, that she wasn't going to like. The three of them were looking at the other, waiting for the other one to speak, she stood up and walked over to Opie. She grabbed his face, and looked into his eyes.

"Spill it! What's going on?"

"I need you to stay with me, at my house. I don't want you to be by yourself, until we catch this guy. This is twice now..."

She closed her eyes, she was going to have a permanent babysitter. "You've got two weeks, once I go back to school, forget it. I can't have someone hanging out at school watching my every move."

"Do you not understand, that someone is trying to kill you?"

"I understand that, but I'm not going to live in fear. I've done that for most of my life, and it's no way to live!" She walked away from him, heading into her bedroom to pack a bag.

"Hailey!"

She heard him call er name but she ignored him, and continued into her bedroom, she pulled out a suitcase and started throwing clothes in, he came into the bedroom grabbing her by the forearms. She winced in pain, clinching her jaw, he looked down realizing he'd grabbed her wound.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I mean it Opie, two weeks that's it."

"I'm trying to protect you and keep you safe! Why won't you let me?"

She closed her eyes, she knew how his wife had died. She knew that he'd be over protective of anyone that he cared about, she would have to tread lightly and make him understand, that she was tougher then what he thought.

"I love the fact that you want to protect me, but I'm tougher then what you give me credit for. I know someone tried to kill me today, and that scares you, it scares me. I can't let them win, by hiding. It will be okay."

She wrapped her arms around him, it was a few minutes before his arms went around her. "I love you Hailey, if anything happened to you."

"I love you too. Now, let me finish packing." She reached up, kissing him. He walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

XXX

"You didn't kill her?" Darby asked.

"The stupid bitch dove under the table. I heard the sirens and bolted before I could put a bullet in her head." Grant replied.

Darby sighed. "All is not lost, we can toy and scare her a little before we kill her. Her SAMCRO boyfriend too! Maybe kill her in front of SAMCRO."

"What's your problem with SAMCRO?"

"It's a long story."

Darby had to sit down and think of the next step, he knew that hurting Opie would eventually blow back to hurt Jax. Opie's dad was a First Nine, so it also took the wind out of SAMCRO's top guys. He knew that they'd come at him for taking out an old lady, but he'd be prepared. He also knew she'd be under heavy protection since the shooting, so he'd have to be creative in trying to get to her.

He sat back in his chair, thinking of his next move, it had to be big. He wouldn't hurt the children, but if he could make her think he would, that's the way he could get to her. He smiled to himself, Opie's kids would be her down fall.

XXX

She opened her eyes, the sun shining through the window blinded her, she let out a curse word. She felt him chuckle, underneath her raising up, she looked down at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Ms. Clark, I didn't know you had such a potty mouth!"

She smiled at him, raising her eyebrows at him. "Oh baby, there's a whole side of me you haven't even seen!"

She rolled from his arms getting up out of bed, his hand closed on her leg and dragged her back on top of him, his arms going around her holding her in place.

"Care to show me or tell me about that side?"

She smiled an evil little smile. "I'm not sure you're ready for that side of me." She laughed as he started to nibble on her earlobe, rolling her onto her back, he looked into her eyes.

"I'm ready for whatever you want to share with me."

Somehow she felt they were no longer talking about the same thing, what started out as fun and teasing had suddenly become a serious discussion. She stiffened in his arms, not wanting to talk about her childhood but knew eventually she would have to, it was only fair that she told him. Let him decided if he wanted to stay with her or not once he knew about her past.

"I grew up in an abusive home, my dad beat my mom. When he was done with her, he'd start on me."

She felt his arms stiffen around her, she couldn't look at him, as she told him.

"My first relationships in high school were abusive ones, because I thought it was normal. I joined the dance team, as a way to stay out of the house, and to get a scholarship to college, It wasn't until I got to college that I realized that it wasn't normal for a man to show love by hitting a women. I got therapy to break the cycle, that's when I decided to become a teacher, to help others."

She got up from the bed, putting on a robe, she stood looking out the window. "My dad killed my mom, and then himself the spring of my freshmen year. I was on my own. I worked hard to get through school, it was hard but I made it, I survived. I found a job teaching, settled in and was comfortable. Two years ago, I met someone, we fell in love, he asked me to marry him. He found out about my past, he was livid that I didn't tell him. I told him that I went through years of therapy, to get past it, and break the cycle. He told me it didn't matter, I was too damaged. He left me. I moved out here last year, to start over, and because I was sick of mid-west winters . I worked odd jobs until I found the teaching position here. If you don't want to be with me anymore, because I'm damaged..."

He turned her around, lifting her face up to look in her eyes. "You're not damaged! Not be with you, how can you even think or say that? What happened to you, I can't even imagine the hell you went through. I love you. I promise never to lay a hand on you!"

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his body, she put her arms around his back, closing her eyes. "I love you!"


	10. Chapter 10

She was in the kitchen with Ellie and Kenny, they were making cookies together, he stopped in the door way hearing them laugh. The house smelled of freshly baked cookies, candies, and breads, he wandered into the kitchen watching the three of them together. Kenny and Ellie were sitting at the table decorating sugar cookies, Hailey was leaning against the counter smiling at them.

She looked up catching his eye, she winked at him, he walked into the kitchen, leaning down he kissed the top of Ellie and Kenny's heads. He walked up to her kissing her on the lips.

"It smells good in here!"

"We've been baking all day!" Kenny said.

"I can see that!" Opie looked around the kitchen, the counters were covered in cookies, candies, and breads.

"We're going to give them to our uncles!" Ellie said, smiling at her dad.

Opie wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're going to make the whole club fat!" He kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want to go to Gemma and Clay's for family dinner tonight?"

"If you want to go, then I would love to." She smiled at him. "I need to go get cleaned up."

She left the kitchen, heading for the bathroom, she was nervous to be going to her first family dinner. Everyone would be there from the club, old ladies, children, bikers, all under one roof. This would be her real first interaction with Gemma and Clay, and most of the other bikers and their families. She had met most of them once before, right after the hit and run, she just didn't feel like she'd really been at herself considering she had been on pain medication.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, she quickly got ready for the family dinner.

XXX

She walked in behind him, still feeling a little nervous, Gemma walked up, giving him a hug and a kiss. He pulled her forward to reintroduce her to Gemma.

"Gemma, you remember Hailey?"

"Of course I do. Welcome to my home." She kissed and hugged her, putting Hailey instantly at ease. Opie left her in the kitchen joining the men in the livingroom. Hailey stayed in the kitchen helping finish with dinner.

"Opie, really cares for you." Gemma said.

"I really care for him, and his children."

"I'm glad, they've had a tough year."

"I'd never do anything to hurt them."

Gemma reached over hugging Hailey. "Welcome to my family."

Hailey felt like she had passed some kind of test by fire, she was relieved that she had been accepted by the Queen of the club. With dinner finished, and the food on the table it was a rush of people to the table, she took her seat between Opie and Piney. She was enjoying the dinner with her new extended family Family wasn't something she had growing up, so this was an adjustment.

She mostly listened to the conversations going on around her, Opie's hand was resting on her thigh. He leaned over kissing her on the cheek, she smiled at him, she reached down squeezing his hand. Dinner was finished, the men went outside, she helped clean up from dinner, talking to the other ladies of the club. She wasn't paying any attention when the door opened, two arms snaked around her waist, lifting her off her feet. She squealed in, surprise hearing him chuckle, she turned in his arms.

He leaned down kissing her, she heard cat calls and whistles. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yes."

They gathered the kids, and walked out to the truck, she opened the back door helping Kenny in the back. She climbed into the front of the truck, waiting for Opie. She looked over at him on the drive home, she smiled at his profile, she realized that he made her happier then her fiancee ever did.

XXX

She woke up alone, feeling disappointed Opie was gone, she got up from bed wandering into the kitchen making a pot of coffee. She was drinking her second cup when Ellie and Kenny came into the kitchen, plopping down at the table.

"Where's dad?"

"At work."

"What are we going to do today?"

Before she could answer they heard gunshots out front, she ran to the window looking out the window. She went to the kitchen grabbing Ellie and Kenny by the arms and dragging them into the laundry room.

"Stay in here, don't come out, no matter what until your dad or someone from the MC gets you." She hands Ellie her cell phone. "Text your dad, tell him to bring help. Lock the door and hide!"

She slammed the door, running down the hall to the bedroom, looking for the spare gun. She heard the front door slam against the wall, and Darby and Grant coming in yelling her name. She didn't make a sound, she dove under the bed to hide, praying that they didn't find Ellie and Kenny. She heard them coming down the hall towards the bedroom, she was laying perfectly still. Two pairs of hands reach under the bed, and dragged her from underneath the bed.

The two men started laughing, Darby starts ripping her clothes of of her while Grant holds her down. She kicks at Darby, he punches her in the face, he pulls out a knife and stabs her in the side. She let out a scream as the pain blinded her, Darby unbuckles his pants and laughs as he rapes her.

She still fights him, he stabs her again as he finishes, he switch places with Grant, letting him have a turn. She continues to kick and fight, she's rewarded with a third knife wound to the side, she's feeling weak.

She crawled across the floor, leaving a trail of blood before collapsing by the bed. Laying naked in a pool of her own blood, in Opie's bedroom, she pulled a sheet off the bed to cover herself. She heard motorcycles riding into the drive, she smiled to herself hoping it was the Sons coming to the rescue. She heard the front door open, running up and down the halls. She heard voices calling her name, Kenny's and Ellie's names. She was too weak to answer, doors were slamming throughout the house. She tried to crawl her way to the door, but was too weak to move.

She heard Kenny and Ellie yell out for their dad, she closed her eyes, feeling relief they were safe, she'd done her job they were safe. The bedroom door slammed against the wall, she turned her head to see who was coming through the door. She smiled weakly, at Chibs.

"Christ Op...she's in here. What have they done to you Lass?"

Chibs ran to Hailey, trying to stop the bleeding, she was feeling weaker by the minute, she knew she'd lost a lot of blood. She didn't think she was going to make it, Opie was by her side, gathering her up in his arms, tears were in his eyes.

She smiled up at him. "I love you Harry. It was the Nords...Darby...I'm sorry!"

"Hang on baby! I love you Hailey! Just hang on for me!"

She smiled at him one last time before closing her eyes and going limp in his arms.

"HAILEY!"

XXX

"Hailey Clark."

Opie was on his feet facing the doctor, his heart was in his throat, it had been hours since she had been rushed into surgery. Gemma and Jax stood up, on either side of him, ready to give him support.

"I'm Harry Winston, I'm her family...please..."

"Mr. Winston, I'm Dr. Tucker. Hailey, lost a lot of blood, none of the stab wounds hit any vital organs, I was able to go in and repair the damage. She will make a full recovery the baby is fine."

He sat down in the seat behind him. "Did you say baby?"

"She's eight weeks pregnant. The baby is healthy and wasn't harmed."

"Thank you doctor."

He sat there letting the shock hit him, that Hailey was pregnant. He wondered why she hadn't told him, was she afraid he wouldn't be happy? How could she think that, he was in love with her.

"Congrats daddy!" Jax slapped him on the back.

"I just found out."

"Hailey, didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't."

"I'm sure she had her reasons Ope!"


	11. Chapter 11

She slowly opened her eyes looking around the room, she saw Opie sitting beside her bed. She moved a little to much, letting out a moan of pain, Opie woke up looking at her.

"Opie? Ellie and Kenny?"

"They're safe. You're going to be fine, our baby is healthy." He placed his hand on her stomach.

"What did you just say?"

"Our baby is healthy. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him trying to process the information he had just told her. "I was late, I marked it up to stress...I've never been regular"

"You didn't know?"

"I would have told you, Jesus Opie!"

She closed her eyes, trying to keep calm, she was happy about the baby, she had no idea how he felt. He leaned down kissing her, his hand still on her stomach, as though he could read her thoughts he looked into her eyes, touching her face with his free hand.

"I'm happy about the baby."

She let out a sigh of relief, opening her eyes she was starring into his dark eyes, she reached up, caressing his face.

"I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

XXX

The memories of the day were a little fuzzy, she remembered sitting down with a cup of coffee, the kids coming into the kitchen, gunshots, making the kids hide in the laundry room, and she hid under their bed. Then it got fuzzy, she remembered Grant and Darby dragging her out from beneath the bed.

She shut her eyes trying to block out the memories she had of that day, she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Hello little one. I promise to keep you safe." She said softly.

She'd sent Opie home to get some rest, he'd been by her side for the last two days. He only agreed because Chibs and Jax agreed to stand guard outside her door. She relaxed in the hospital bed, falling asleep.

Darby and Grant were in her room, standing at her beside, she opened her mouth to scream for help but one of them slapped their mouth across her mouth. She looked towards the door, Chibs and Jax were on the floor with knives in their chests. She tried to hit the call light but Darby grabbed her hands penning them above her head. She bit the hand over her mouth and let out a scream.

She was being shaken awake. "Hailey! Wake up!" She heard Jax's voice.

Her eyes slowly opened, Jax was sitting on the side of the bed, his hands on her shoulders, Chibs was standing at the door. She let out a slow exhale, she looked at both men through tears.

"I'm sorry..nightmare!"

Jax smiled at her. "It's okay darlin."

She laid back down, trying to push it from her memory. She closed her eyes, but sleep never came . She opened her eyes, Jax was sitting in a chair by the door. Chibs was sitting by her bed, she felt safe, yet she was still scared to go to sleep.

"You need to rest, lass."

She smiled at him, closing her eyes trying to get some sleep.

XXX

 _She was laying on the floor, Darby was over her, she was naked. Grant wad holding her down, she was kicking trying to get Darby off of her. He laughed as he pulled down his pants. He laughed as he finished, letting Grant take his turn. She could feel her blood pooling underneath her body from her stab wounds. She prayed that Opie would get here to save the kids before she died._

She woke up gasping for air, Opie was back at her side. He stood up from his chair, taking her in his armd. She was shaking, clinging to Opie. He sat down on the bed, holding her.

It's just a nightmare. You're safe, I have you."

"They raped me." She said it quietly.

She felt his arms tighten around her, he pulled back looking at her.

"What?"

"They raped me."

She buried her face in his chest sobbing, he wrapped his arms around her. The doctor hadn't told him that, he was furious. He was going to find Darby and Grant and kill them with his bare laid her back down in bed, she looked fragile. He was afraid she would break before it was all over.

He crawled into bed holding her, he had to talk to his brothers about finding them and getting revenge.

XXX

They met in the chapel of the hospital, he stood before his brothers trying to regain control on his anger.

"Darby and Grant Lester raped Hailey on the morning when they attacked her."

He watch the emotions play across their faces, he hung his head his pain evident to eeveryone in the room. Jax was the first to speak.

"We find the bastards and kill them. All in agreement?"

It was agreed upon by everyone, when Opie couldn't be with her a member would be with her. She was SAMCRO family, she was hurt and they were ggoing to pay.

XXX

She was getting out of the hospital today, she was waiting for Opie to come get her. Happy was standing outside her door, she was sitting on the hospital bed waiting. She laid back in the bed, after several nights filled with nightmare she was exhausted. Opie was late, and she was tired, she fell asleep.

XXX

Opie walked into the room, he smiled seeing her curled up in a ball sleeping. She was beautiful, he was in love with her. He walked over to the bed, kissing her forehead. She jerked awake, for a split second he saw the fear in her eyes, she woke up seeing it was him.

"Are you ready to go?"

She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "More then ready. Take me home."

He put his arm around her waist giving her support out of bed, he picked up her bag. He guided her out the room, down the hall, his hand was at the small of her back. He helped her into his truck, talking her home.

The ride home was silent.

XXX

She didn't know if she could walk into his house without feeling fear, he pulled into his drive and her heart started to pound. She closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing, she could feel herself losing control. Her body started shaking uncontrollably, the door of the truck opened and hands were on her. She let out a startled gasp, her eyes popping open.

"Hailey, it's okay. I'm right here, you're safe."

She slid out of the truck, his hand was on the small of her back, guiding her into the house. He opened the door for her. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Gemma and Jax were sitting in the livingroom with Kenny and Ellie. When the kids saw her, they ran to her gentlely hugging her.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Ellie cried hugging her .

She smiled down at Ellie. "I'm great now that I'm home with you and Kenny."

"I thought you were gone like my mom." Kenny cried.

She held her chin in his face. "Oh Kenny. I'm sorry you were scared!"

She hugged him to her, feeling his arms around her waist, Opie brushed past her with her bags. She looked up smiling at Gemma and Jax, Kenny released her walking off to follow his dad.

"How you feeling baby?" Gemma hugged her.

"Better."

She didn't want to admit to anyone that she was terrified to be back in this house, that she was a nervous wreck. Gemma kissed her cheek before she left the house, Haiely walked into the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories of the last time she was in the house. She put her hand on her stomach, thinking of the little life growing inside her, she smiled.

She walked back to the bedroom, knowing she needed to face it, she slowly opened the door. The memory hid her hard and fast, she closed her eyes breathing hard, she remembered the pain of the knife going into her side. Darby's face looming over her, she fell against the door frame, gasping for air. She took a deep breathe, regulating her breathing, she sat on the bed, staring at the floor. Remembering that's where she was left to die, she lay in a pool of her own blood, Chibs was the first to her.

She closed her eyes, she felt hands on her thighs, she flinched, slowly opening her eyes, she found Opied kneeling in front of her.

"Hailey?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to..."

"You don't have to be in here, you can sleep in the guest room."

"No...it will be fine." She leaned forward kissing him, he broke the kiss off before it got too passionate. She frowned, feeling like he'd slapped her, he got up walking away from her.

"I think it's a good idea, for you to sleep in the guest room until you're better."

"And where will you be?"

"In here."

She got up, walking down the hall to the guest room, she opened the closet. Her clothes were hanging in the closet, she opened the dresser drawers, her clothes were neatly folded. She sat on the bed, understanding perfectly, his reaction to her kiss, the separate bedrooms. He didn't want her, knowing that Grant and Darby had raped her. She sat on the bed, she made plans on going back to her home, she found her suitcase in the closet. She'd sleep here tonight but in the morning she'd leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Weeks Later**

Her blood curling scream ripped through the night, one after the other, the door hit the wall, she couldn't wake up from this one. Everywhere she turned there was a monster ready to grabbed her. She felt hands one her, she started to hit and scratch, trying to get away, afraid to open her eyes, because it would be yet another monster.

"Hailey, baby..."

"Please...don't hurt me...please..." She was begging.

His heart was breaking, he climbed into bed with her, pulling her into his arms. "Hailey, it's me baby. Open your eyes and look at me."

She whimpered, opening her eyes, she was looking into his dark brown eyes. "Opie..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Please just hold me."

He held her close to him, she was still shaking from her nightmare, she tried to settle her breathing and go back to sleep but she was afraid of the darkness and nightmares. She relaxed against him, not ever going back to sleep.

XXX

She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like hell, dark shadows under her eyes, she was tired but was afraid to sleep. She placed her hands on her stomach, she needed her rest, it wasn't good for her or the baby. She had a doctor's appointment this morning, then she was going back to her house, to stay, she had stayed two weeks, but nothing had changed between them, they were more like roommates then lovers. He only held her last night because of her nightmares, if it hadn't been for those, she would have woke up alone this morning.

She had a doctor's appointment with Dr. Lam this morning, then she was going home to her house. She got ready, leaving the house she still had an escort, she's have to loose them later. She stopped by TM,she wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing, by leaving. She didn't see Opie, in the garage, she went into the clubhouse. Her eyes had to adjust to the light change, Chucky was tending bar.

"Where's Opie?"

"In his room."

She walked back to his room, opening the door, he was sitting on his bed, half dressed. He looked up at her in surprise, she looked at him, a crow eater came out of the bathroom, wearing his shirt and a pair of panties. She looked at him, walking out not saying a word, he chased her down the hall.

"Hailey, wait!"

"For what? I'll get my shit and be out of your house by tonight."

"Please...let me explain!"

"Right! You just fucked a crow eater...I guess I was just fooling myself in thinking we had something. Don't worry about me or this baby, you don't have to take responsibility for anything! Including me."

She stormed out of the club house, Chibs tried to stop her. "I swear to God, Chibs, get out of my way or I will knock you on your ass!"

She pushed passed him, peeling out of the parking lot, she left for her doctor's appointment, tears streaming down her face. She had to calm down, getting upset wasn't good for her or the baby. She walked into the hospital, going to her appointment, no big surprise her blood pressure was elevated. She walked out the door to leave, Opie was sitting in a chair waiting for her.

She walked past him, not acknowledging him, he grabbed her arm. "Hailey, please!"

"Please what?"

"Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you!" She walked past him, out to the parking lot to her car. He chased after her calling her name. She stopped at her car, turning around, looking at him.

"I get it, you can't stand to look at me or touch me because I was raped..." She said with hurt in her voice.

"Hailey..." He pulledher into his arms. "I haven't touched you because, I thought it was too soon... I've wanted nothing more then to hold you. I've sat and watched you sleep every night since it happened. When you woke up screaming...begging not to be hurt..."

"Opie...I love you, but you hurt me. I need some time to think, for now I'm going back to my house."

"I'm sorry...I love you, please forgive me."

She got in her car, leaving the hospital, she didn't know if she could trust him ever again.

XXX

She was sitting laying on her couch, taking a nap she was exhausted. The morning had left her physically and emotionally exhausted, she came home from her appointment and crashed. The early afternoon sun was shining through her windows, when she woke up. She got up from the couch, stretching she was hit by a sharp pain, that took her to her knees.

She couldn't stand up, she crawled over to her phone. "Opie...help me!" She passed out from the pain.

XXX

She woke up in the hospital, Opie was sitting by her side. "The baby?"

"The baby is fine." He kissed her forehead.

"What happened?"

"They aren't sure, what caused the pain, but the baby is fine."

"Thank you for coming."

"Hailey..."

"Would you stay with me?"

He looked down at her, sitting back down in the chair, he took her hand in his. "I love you Hailey."

"I love you too"

She knew in her heart she would forgive him, it would take awhile for her to trust him again, and not feel hurt by what he had done. A part of her would always wonder why he had slept with someone else, but she would never have the courage to ask him. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, she felt his hand on hers.

XXX

"Will you come home with me, so I can take care of you?"

She looked at his pleading eyes. "Yes" She said quietly.

She left the hospital, climbing carefully into Opie's truck he drove them home. He pulled into the drive, he helped her out of his truck, putting his arm around her waist, he guided her into the house. He led her to the couch, easing her carefully down, she leaned her head back closing her eyes. The sound of shattering glass woke her up, she looked around the livingroom, she was alone.

"Ope?"

She walked down to the bedrooms, he wasn't there, she walked back towards the kitchen, hearing a noise in the laundry room, she opened the door. Ellie and Kenny were tired up, she rushed to them, untying them.

"Where's your dad?"

"The bad men took him back" Ellie cried.

She handed Ellie her phone. "You two go lock yourselves in your dad's bedroom, call your uncles. Tell them the bad men are back."

"Come with us, Hailey!"

"I'm going out to see about your dad! Go!"

She watched them run towards the bedroom, she pulled open the kitchen drawer, pulling out Opie's extra gun. She opened the back door, stepping outside, she saw him, tied to the swingset. She walked towards him to untie him, he was bloody, and bruised.

"Hailey, get out of here!"

"Not without you!"

An arm snaked around her waist dragging her away, she struggled against him, screaming for help.

XXX

She sat up gasping for air, looking around the livingroom, Opie was sitting next to her sleeping. Feeling her jerk awake, his arms were around her.

"Hailey..."

She looked at him, she buried her face into his chest. "Please, just hold me. Don't let me go, don't let them hurt me!"

He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. "No one is going to hurt you...I've got you!"

She raised her head up, looking in his eyes, she cupped his face kissing him. She heard him groan, his hand went to the back of her neck pulling her close to him, kissing her back.

"I love you Opie! I need you."

"Hailey...I live you too!" He placed his hand over her stomach. "I promise to protect you and our baby."

She closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. She knew without a doubt, he'd protect his family. They just sat that way for awhile, not saying anything, just holding each other. The sound of a car in the drive brought her to her feet. Opie scooped her up in his arms, laying her back down on the couch.

"Lay down and rest." He smiled down at her.

Kenny and Ellie came bursting through the door, followed by Tara and Jax. Hailey sat up on the couch smiling at the couple, they came in with their children Abel and baby Thomas.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked, leaning down kissing her on the cheek.

"Better, thank you. "

"We brought dinner." Tara said hugging her.

"Thanks."

Tara took the food into the kitchen, sitting the food out on the counter, while Ellie helped her. Opie and Jax were outside talking. Hailey had been given strict orders not time move from the couch, to lay still and rest.

She slowly got up from the couch, wandering into the kitchen she helped Tara and Ellie get dinner on the table. Two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, his mouth kissed her ear.

"I thought I told you to lay down and rest!"

"I'm fine, you worry to much."

She turned around in his arms, looking up at him smiling. He lifted her up, holding her against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. They both laughed when they heard Ellie and Kenny saw "Ewwww!"

He sat her gentlely on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her. Jax slapped him on the back, laughing.

"Brother, if you can keep your hands off her, Tara says it's time to eat."

Opie released her from his hold, pulling her to the table. She sat down next to him at the table, she smiled at her friends and family as they ate.

XXX

She crawled into bed next to him that night, he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, his hands moved up and down her back. She raised her head up to look at him, she kissed him gentlely.

He kissed her back, his hands entwined in her hair, pulling her closer to him. "Love me Opie. I need you to love me!"

"Are you sure?"

She grabbed his face, looking into his eyes. "Yes, I need you."

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

She reached for her ringing phone, answering it with a groggy voice she instantly woke up when she heard the voice at the other end. "Yes, sir I can be there in a hour."

She rolled from Opie's arms, heading to the shower, the principal and the school board president wanted to see her in a hour. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She showered quickly, and got dressed glancing at the bed she smiled, he was still sleeping. She crept from the bedroom, to the livingroom, Ellie was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Ellie, I've got to run to school. Will you let your dad know?"

"Yeah."

She quietly left the house, heading towards the school, she was in a hurry and nervous, not taking the time to eat breakfast. She pulled into the school's parking lot, she parked her car going inside. She saw boxes in the lobby, with her name on them, her stomach was now in knots. The sectary showed her into the office, the principal and the board president were already waiting for her.

"Ms. Clark have a seat."

Hailey sat down, knowing already where this was going, and knowing there was noting she could do to stop it. "Mr. James, Mr. Crutz, I'm assuming those boxes in the lobby have something to do with me being here."

Mr. Crutz, the president stepped forward. "Ms. Clark, we have a Code of Conduct, which you've signed, we feel you've violated this policy with the company you've been keeping. There for we are releasing you from your contract."

She clinched her jaw, refusing to let them see her cry. "I'll send someone with a truck to pick up my things." She walked out with her head held high, and back ramrod straight to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot wanting to get the hell out of there, she was expecting a baby and now jobless. She knew Opie would take care of them both, but that was beside the point, she didn't want to rely on him.

Her phone was ringing, she looked at it, it was Opie, she couldn't talk to him right now. She threw the phone in the seat, and just drove through town, her phone rang again, she ignored it not bothering to look to see who it was. She pulled over into a park, getting out of her car, she sat on a bench, just staring into space, trying to get her thoughts straight in her head.

XXX

"Damn it Hailey...answer your phone! Call me back!" Opie ended the fifth call to her, his worry and fear growing.

"Any idea where she went this morning?" Chibs asked.

"Ellie said school. I went by, she wasn't there. The secretary said she'd been gone for a hour, that she's been released from her contract."

"We'll find her brother!" Jax slapped him on the back.

"Any idea where she might go?" Chibs asked.

"She could be anywhere. What if Darby or Grant has her?"

"Juice! Can you track her by her phone?""

Juice sat down with his computer, looking up her number, pinging her phone. "She's in a park close to the school."

They rode out to find her, Opie hoped she was safe.

XXX

She slowly got up from the bench, walking towards her car feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She wasn't paying attention to the motorcycles riding in or the fact, that they surrounded her, and her car. Opie was off his bike, grabbing her, shaking her.

"What the hell Hailey! What were you thinking? You had me half out of my mind with worry! Don't you care about our baby?"

That was enough to bring her out of her trance. "What was I thinking? That I now no longer have a job, because I broke the Code of Conduct by the company that I keep. This whole time I've been worried how I'm going to support myself and this baby, so yes I care. Now, get out of my way!"

She pushed him away from her, she was getting into her car, she stopped to look at the bikers behind her. "You have less then five minutes to move, before I run you over!"

She got into her car, revving her engine, throwing it into reverse she watched as the men behind her moved their bikes. She pulled out of the park peeling out, she headed back to her house. She slammed her car into park, went inside the house, locking the door. She laid down on the couch, trying to calm her nerves. She hadn't been laying there long, when she heard him ride in on his motorcycle.

She wasn't even going to get up off the couch to let him in, she was pissed off at him, if he wanted in bad enough, he'd figure out how to get in her house. She lay there, as he pounded on the front door ignoring him, after ten minutes she couldn't take the pounding anymore. She yanked the door opened, glaring at him.

"What!"

He stormed inside the house. "I love you Hailey! I will take care of you and our baby! You don't have to worry..." He pulled her into his arms, his hands moved up to her face, caressing it he leaned down kissing her. She resisted him, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, her resolve melted, she kissed him back. He lifted her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled back from him. "I'm sorry I worried you, I just needed a minute to get my thoughts together."

"Are you sorry you got involved with me?"

"No, of course not. Opie, you've made me the happiest I've ever been, I love you!"

He carried her to the couch, sitting down with her on his lap, she lay her head on his chest. His hand was laid protectively over her stomach. "I promise to protect you both."

She smiled at him, covering his hand with hers, she leaned in to kiss him. "Where are the kids?"

"At the clubhouse."

"Maybe we should go get them."

"I'm not done making up with you yet!"He stood up from the couch with her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom, she let out a small squeal.

XXX

She was laying in his arms, his hands were running up and down her back. she let out a small sigh, he chuckled pulling her closer to him. "I think you're getting a small bump!"

She scooted out of bed looking at her profile in the mirror, her stomach was still somewhat flat. "No way!" He got out of bed, putting his hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, there's a definite bump."

"Well you put it there!" She turned to walk away, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"You're beautiful!"

"Hmmm, will you still think that when I'm the size of a house?"

"You'll always be beautiful."

"Good answer!" She leaned up to kiss him. "Now, I think we need to go get our kids."

She walked away, to get dressed, he grabbed her turning her around. "What did you just say?"

"That we need to go get our kids."

"Our kids?"

"Is that okay? I love Ellie and Kenny like their my own. I'd protect them with my life.."

"It's perfect." He kissed her, holding her tightly against him.

They left for the club to pick up their kids, everything seemed perfect in her life. She had a man she loved, and that loved her, a baby on the way, and two great kids. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was just around the corner, ready to take everything from her.

XXX

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Opie was gently shaking her.

"Go away!"

"Come on baby!" She pulled the blanket up over her head, she heard him chuckle. "I'll just come in there after you!" He crawled under the blanket kissing her, pulling the blanket down.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She laughed.

"I have to go on a two day run. Will you be okay, with the kids while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"If you need anything, call Gemma. Happy, Tig, and Bobby are staying here to run things."

"We'll be fine. You worry too much!"

"You and the kids are my whole world...if anything happened to you or them..."

"We'll be right here waiting for you when you get back in two days I promise." She smiled kissing him.

She watched him getting ready and leave for his run, she kissed him good bye. "Come home safe!"

XXX

She was running late to pick up the kids, she had fallen asleep taking a late afternoon nap. She was rushing across town to pick them up, she was sitting at stop light, waiting for it to turn green, when she was rear ended. _Great! Just what I needed when I'm running late._

She got out of her car, going to the back to look for damage, the driver of the other vehicle got out, walking towards her. She felt the fingers of panic crawl up from the depths of her stomach, as she saw Grant coming towards her. She backed away, going towards her car, he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to the van. She was screaming for help, no one was helping. He threw her in the back of the van, and sped off, leaving her car at the stop light.

XXX

Gemma answered her phone, it was Ellie and Kenny's school, Hailey didn't pick them up today. She called out to Tig she was going out to them up, one of the mechanics pulled in Hailey's car as Gemma was leaving the lot.

Tig ran to the truck recognizing her car. "Where is she?"

"The car was abandoned at a stop light. It was rear ended."

"Shit!" He ran into the garage to get Happy and Bobby. "Hailey, is missing! Her car was just brought in, abandoned at a light, it was rear ended. She never showed up to pick up the kids at school, Gemma went to get them."

"We need to call Opie."

XXX

Chibs rode back with Opie, he was trying to remain calm on his way back to Charming. Hailey was missing, her car was towed into TM, and she hadn't picked up the kids at school. Her purse and cell phone was found in her car, there was no trace of her. He pulled into TM's lot, Tig and Happy came out and greeted him.

"We have the Mayans keeping eyes and ears out for her."

"Ellie and Kenny?"

"They're at Gemma's."

Opie shook his head, he sat down on the picnic table, Chibs sat down with him. "We'll find her."

"Chibs, someone has her...if anything happens to her or our baby. I'll never forgive myself. I should have protected her."

"Brother...we'll find her."

"It's Darby and Grant...I'm almost sure of it. We need to find them!"

The sound of motorcycles riding in caught their attention, the rest of the club came back from their run, to help find Hailey.

XXX

She was laying in a windowless room, her arms and legs tired up, she was laying on a filthy mattress. She heard the door open, Darby walked in, grabbing her by the hair, sitting her up.

"We're going to have some fun times!"

"If you hurt me or my baby...SAMCRO will hunt you down, and enjoy killing you!"

"Who's your baby daddy?"

She spit at him, he slapped her across the face. "He's going to kill you slowly!"

He pushed her back down on the mattress, leaving the room, she curled up in a ball, praying that she would be found soon before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Darby came in with a bottle of water, he sat it down in front of her. She eyed the food, wanting to eat, she was starving but not trusting him. He looked at her, taking a bite of the food, showing her it was safe.

He left the room, she ate the food savoring every bite. She was startled when the door slammed against the wall and Grant stood in the door way glaring at her. He walked quickly to where she was sitting, he picked her up, and threw her against the wall. Her breath left her body, as she slid to the floor.

He pulled her up by the hair, slapping her. He threw her down on the mattress, he pulled out a knife and cut the rope holding her ankles together.

"Biker whore! Knocked up with a little bastard!"

He was coming down with the knife at her stomach, she screamed. Fearing for the life of her baby, she curled up in a ball trying to protect her baby. There was the sound of gun fire, he fell forward, she rolled out of the way.

Darby came in and dragged his body out of the room. He came back in and tied her back up, she was shaking and worried about her baby. She prayed and hoped Opie and the club were looking for her. She fell back onto the mattress, covering her stomach with her bound hands.

"No worries little one! Your daddy and uncles are on their way."

XXX

Opie had been looking for her for two weeks, with no luck. The Mayans, and the Niners both had eyes and ears out for her. He was feeling desperate to find her, he was afraid that with every day that went by with no sign of her meant he wasn't going to find her alive.

He balled up his fist and hit the bar, Jax walked up beside him. "Brother, we're going to find her, she and the baby will be fine."

"It's been two weeks Jax. With nothing..."

"I know...but she's out there."

They looked up when the door opened, Marcus walked in with Chibs they sat down by Jax and Opie.

"They found Grant Lester's body out by a utility shed. He was shot in the back."

"Any news on Hailey?" Opie asked.

"I'm sorry...there's no word on where Darby is hiding."

Marcus left the club heading back towards Oakland, Opie left the club heading for home, he was starting to give up hope on finding her.

XXX

 **Two Weeks Later**

She felt hopeless, no one was coming for her, she laid on the mattress crying. She didn't bother to look when the door opened she figured it was Darby. She flinched when he touched her, rolling her over. She was starring into the eyes of a dark eyed man, he smiled at her, he cut the ropes that bound her wrists and feet.

He scooped her up in his arms, she didn't know if she should be scared or relieved that she'd been rescued.

"Hailey, I'm Marcus! I'm going to take you to Opie."

She laid her head on his chest crying, he carried her up the stairs out into the sun. She looked around for Opie, he was no where to be seen. She started to panic thinking it was a cruel joke, and that she was still in danger. Marcus placed her in the back of the van, giving directions to drive her to the local hospital.

She was taken into the ER, and checked over, the doctor did an ultrasound to check on the baby. She cried tears of joy to see the baby's strong heart beat, seeing the image of the baby on the screen. The nurse came in, and helped her into the shower. She was filthy, she felt much better after getting clean. She was weak and tired after her shower, the nurse helped her get dressed, she sat her in the wheel chair pushing her back to the exam room. She found out she had been missing for five weeks, she was almost back to the room when she heard boots running in the hall.

She looked around, she saw him nearing the exam room door, he quickly covered the distance to her. He picked her up out of the wheelchair, holding her close to him.

"Christ Hailey!" His arms were tightly around her, she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you whole? The baby?"

"I'm fine...she's fine...healthy."

He pulled away looking into her eyes. "She?"

Hailey nodded her head. "It's a girl!"

He carried her back into the exam room, laying her on the gurney, he climbed in with her not wanting to let her go. His hand went to her stomach, which now had a more pronounced bump. The nurse came in, hooking the IV back up, and bringing her a tray of food.

"Ms. Clark, I need you to try to eat as much as you can."

"Okay."

She nibbled at her food, too excited to be safe and in Opie's arms again. She seriously thought she'd never see him again. "Ellie and Kenny?"

"They are with Gemma." He kissed her gently. "God baby...I thought I'd lost you, I love you so much."

"I love you too. I didn't think I'd ever be in your arms again."

He noticed she'd stopped eating. "You heard what the nurse said, eat!"

She picked at the food, eating some of it."

The door slowly crept open Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Happy came into the exam room, she smiled at the bikers, they took turns hugging and kissing her. She was so glad to see them.

XXX

Opie settled her into Gemma's Caddie, one hand rested on her stomach, the other cupped her face kissing her. "Stay at Gemma's. I'll pick you up soon."

"Okay." She smiled at him, he shut the door, and Gemma drove off towards Charming.

"Where's he being kept?" Opie asked.

"Marcus has him in a warehouse, he's all yours brother." Chibs said.

"He's put me and Hailey through hell, now I'm going to send him there!"

"No one can blame you Ope!" Jax said.

They rode to the warehouse, knocked on the door, Marcus let them in, Opie took one look at Darby and wanted to tear him apart. Darby started begging for his life, Opie showed him no mercy, he killed him, so Hailey could have some peace. He needed to go home and clean up before picking up Hailey, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, and not let her go.

XXX

She had fallen asleep on Gemma's couch. Ellie and Kenny were sitting in the floor in front of her doing their homework. Opie came into the kitchen, Gemma made him a plate of dinner, he sat down at the table to eat.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm in love with her, I almost lost her, and our baby. I wouldn't blame her if she walked out the door, and didn't look back."

"She's crazy in love with you. She was worried about you being upset with her."

"Why would I be upset with her?"

"Because she didn't protect herself from Darby and Grant. She was grabbed at a stop light."

"Christ...that wasn't her fault!"

"Exactly! And you're not to blame either! Now go take your old lady and kids home."

"Yes mom!"

He smiled walking into the living room, he scooped her up in his arms, she stiffened in his arms, she heard his voice in her ear, she relaxed in his arms, laying her head on his chest. He carried her out to the truck, getting her settled, he went back in to hurry Ellie and Kenny along. He drove them home, smiling at the women sitting next to him in the front seat.

XXX

She was afraid for a few seconds, then she realized she was in her bed, and Opie was next to her. She scooted next to him for warmth and comfort, she wrapped her feet around his legs, she heard him hiss, and smiled.

"Damn women, your feet feel like ice."

"I know, that's why I stuck them on you. You're so warm and toasty!"

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Anything else cold?"

She laughed kissing him. "Everything!" She raised her eyebrows at him.

He looked at her very seriously. "I don't want to hurt you."

She reached up, touching his face. "You won't...love me Ope..just love me."

She lay in his arms afterwards. "Do you want to get married?"

She sat up, looking down at him. "What did you just say?"

Still laying on his back, he took her hand in his, placed on hand on her stomach. "Do you want to get married?"

She closed her eyes. "Who's asking?" She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Chibs..."

"Hmmm...he is kinda sexy, if he can get past the whole being knocked up by another man thing...then sure!" She was flipped over on her back and tickled. "Please...please...stop...I'm kidding! My heart only belongs to you! Yes...I want to get married."

He stopped tickling her. "That's better!" He reached over to the night stand opening the drawer. He pulled her up to a sitting position. "I love you Hailey...marry me."

"Yes."

He kissed her, slipping the ring on her finger. "Tonight is Sunday, and family dinner at Gemma's."

"Should we make an announcement about our engagement and our baby girl?"

"If you want!"

"I couldn't think of a better place!" She leaned forward to kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

The doctor placed the baby on her stomach, she looked down smiling at the crying baby. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed the top of the child's head.

"Hi, beautiful!" She looked up at her husband, he had tears in his eye. He leaned down kissing her, he touched the baby on the back. She calmed down looking at her parents. "I think you should go out, and let everyone know we're fine."

Opie leaned down kissing her. "I love you." He leaned down kissing the baby on the head. "I love you!"

Hailey watched him walk out of her room into the hall, she laughed as she heard the small crowd erupted onto cheers. The nurse took the baby from her to clean up, she was tired but it was well worth the hours of labor she had just endured. She was cleaned up, and the baby placed back in her arms.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she stared into her eyes. "Hi baby girl. You are a part of a great big crazy family." Opie stuck his head in the door, smiling at her.

"Can we come in?"

She smiled. "Yes." Ellie and Kenny slowly approach the bed, eyeing the baby. "This is Graclynn Nicole, your baby sister."

"She's so cute." Ellie said, Kenny looked at her showing a little interest.

There was a knock on the door, several of the club members we're peeking in the door, Hailey handed Graclynn to Opie. He held her up for his brothers to see, she knew that every man there would protect this child.

She smiled at her little family, laying back against her bed. Opie leaned down kissing her, placing the baby back in her arms. She had everything she ever wanted right here in this room.


End file.
